Strength
Strength is one of the four skills that a character can use in Castle Crashers. At the start, any melee (strength) attack is likely to do something to the tune of 3-5 damage. With each point put into Strength, a bit more damage will be dealt, and new combos will become available. . The damage dealt with melee is dependent on one's strength level.]] Attacks The following are the attacks a player can perform throughout the game. Increasing your strength level will allow more damage to be dealt with these attacks. Throw :* To Perform: Press the Y button while standing next to an enemy. ( ) :* Effect: Enemy is thrown, causing damage. :* Level Needed: None Stomp :* To Perform: Press the X button on top of an enemy that has fallen ( ) :* Effect: Character stomps on the enemy, causing damage :* Level Needed: None Quick light attack :* To Perform: Press the X button 4 times. ( ) :* Effect: Four consecutive light attacks at a faster speed :* Level Needed: None Heavy attack with spin :* To Perform: Press the Y Button 3 times. ( ) :* Effect: Character attacks with many heavy attacks punctuated by a spin. :* Level Needed: None Double jump :* To Perform: Press the A button twice. ( ) :* Effect: Character jumps into the air, then spins. The spin will damage nearby enemies. :* Level Needed: 2 Sprint attack :* To Perform: While moving, press the X button or the Y button. ( + or ) :* Effect: Character spins at enemy dealing rapid damage. :* Level Needed: 4 Uppercut :* To Perform: Press the X button, followed by the Y button. ( ) :* Effect: Uppercut that launches enemies skyward and helps to boost the player into the air. :* Level Needed: 8 Spinning uppercut :* To Perform: Press the X button, Y button, and then the X button again. ( ) :* Effect: Uppercut that launches enemies skyward and helps to boost the player into the air, followed by a spinning attack :* Level Needed: 8 Headbutt :* To Perform: Press the X button twice, and then the Y button. ( ) :* Effect: Character headbutts enemies, temporarily stunning them. :* Level Needed: 16 Elemental combo :* To Perform: Press the X Button 3 times, and then the Y button. ( ) :* Effect: A strong combo, with the last attack using your characters element, causing massive damage. :* Level Needed: 15 (level 15 magic also required) Slashing Headbutt :* To Perform: Press the X button twice, and then the Y button twice. ( ) :* Effect: Character headbutts enemies, temporarily stunning them, and then uses a slashing attack. :* Level Needed: 32 Diving spin :* To Perform: Press the X button 3 times, and the Y button twice. ( ) :* Effect: A strong attack with an elemental attack followed by a diving spin :* Level Needed: 50 Mid-air hovering attack :* To Perform: After jumping into the air using the A button, Press the X button 4 times, followed by the Y button once. This X and Y button combo can then be repeated over and over. ( + , ...) :* Effect: Your character will hover in the air, hacking at enemies, then slamming them to the ground. This will repeat over and over. :* Level Needed: 50 See how this attack is done Category:Skills